Halloween Night
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Angin di malam itu berdesir misterius, menghadirkan kembali memori kehilangan dulu. Kenyataan tersingkap, dan berakhir bahagia meski dalam konteks dunia yang berbeda dari kenyataan manusia biasa.


ah... akhirnya bisa bikin fic Halloween... (telat, tapi sumpah, saia suka banget bikin fic yg berkaitan dgn momen2 tertentu!)

Maafkan saia yang akhir-akhir ini banyak banget nongol di fandom bleach, karena ide saia ngalir terusss!! Mungkin kalian BOSEN liat nama saia nampang terus di fandom ini.... TT^TT**  
**tapi..... saia bilang, SAIA HOBI NULIS!! Mrwahahahaha!!! I LOVE SASTRAA!!!! *meluk sastra*???*

udah deh, baca aja.....****

****Halloween Night****

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

Halloween Night © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

Momo menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan pelan di sofa emerald di ruang tamunya. Tubuhnya lelah, tulang-tulangnya rasanya pegal, ditambah dengan persendian yang ngilu di beberapa tempat. Tapi desah nafasnya bukan desahan lelah, tapi puas, sekaligus tergambar pada senyum yang disunggingkannya.

Jelas saja, ia merasa kelelahan sekali.

Mulai dari kemarin, hingga hari ini, aktifitasnya tak pernah berhenti.

Ya, malam ini, 31 Oktober, Halloween, ia dan beberapa sahabatnya semasa SMA sengaja mengadakan acara kumpul bersama, hitung-hitung reuni.

Ia dan Isane, sengaja memilih acara nonton film horor bersama, yah, setidaknya itu masih berhubungan dengan event Halloween.

Mulai dari kemarin, ia sibuk mempersiapkan segalanya, ia sengaja mendekorasi ruangan tempat mereka nonton itu, supaya menambah kekentalan suasana seram. Membeli dan menyusun dekorasi itu berdua dengan Isane saja tentu bukan sesuatu yang mudah dan bisa selesai dengan cepat, jadi mereka berdua harus kerja keras dalam waktu singkat.

Dan baru saja acara nonton itu berakhir, semua teman-temannya sudah pulang, mengingat waktu telah beranjak dini hari, tepatnya pukul 01.45.

"Drrrt......"

Momo menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke arah suara derit itu, tepatnya ia mengira di pintu depan.

Tapi, tak ada siapapun di balik pintu.

"Ah, ya ampun, aku lupa menutup pintu...." Momo lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengunci pintu depan. Lalu ia berbalik, memasuki kamarnya, mungkin ia bisa memejamkan mata sebentar.

Sekilas Momo merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Desiran angin yang misterius merambah tengkuknya, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, ia merasa tidak enak, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu.

Lalu langkahnya terhenti, terpaku pada benda berbingkai yang terpampang jelas di penglihatannya.

"Shiro-chan...." katanya pelan, sembari menyeka kaca foto itu dengan jemari telunjuknya yang lentik.

Di mata hazel-nya yang berkaca-kaca, jelas tergambar wajah kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum di foto itu, bersama dirinya.

Itu adalah kenangan satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Sebelum kisah cinta mereka yang indah pupus karena sebuah kehilangan yang misterius.

Momo juga baru ingat, sekarang Halloween. Tepat satu tahun yang lalu, ia harus kehilangan kekasih yang paling ia sayangi.

Kehilangan yang misterius, yang bahkan sampai detik ini ia tak bisa tahu apa penyebab hilangnya Toushiro yang begitu menyisakan teka-teki besar.

Ya, ia masih ingat persis, memorinya masih jernih atas kesedihan dalam yang itu, dan pastinya, ia belum bisa menerima kenyataan pahit itu....

**FLASHBACK :**

"Hati-hati, Shiro-chan...." Momo masih belum melepaskan genggaman tangan Shiro yang sudah beranjak pergi.

"Iya.... Baik, aku pergi dulu ya...." Toushiro melangkah menjauh dari Momo.

Sekarang yang terlihat di mata Momo cuma punggung Toushiro yang mulai memudar ditelan kabut malam. Malam Halloween, yang terasa begitu mencekam.

"Shiro-chan...." gumam Momo pelan.

Malam itu mereka menggelar acara yang sama dengan tahun ini, nonton bersama, dan yang paling terakhir pulang adalah Toushiro.

Toushiro sekarang hanya terlihat seperti bayangan yang tersamar karena jarak mereka yang semakin menjauh. Desiran angin misterius kembali menyiksa perasannya. Ia takut, takut akan sesuatu yang tak bisa terlukiskan, tapi nyata.

Seperti ada perasaan horor yang mendesak, di balik serangan angin di tengkuknya, dan kabut malam yang seakan siap mencengkeram semua keberaniannya dan menggantinya menjadi getaran hebat yang mengguncang tubuhnya.

Sret!

Momo tersentak, seperti ada siluet yang bergerak dari belakang tempatnya berdiri, menuju Toushiro. Siluet itu seperti sosok dingin nan pucat berjubah hitam. Matanya kosong, dan seperti berair mata hijau.

Momo mundur. Semakin takut. Ditambah dengan lolongan anjing yang tak ia tahu berasal dari mana. Sinar bulan di langit terkalahkan oleh geraman awan yang menutupinya.

"Shiro-chan...." gumamnya lagi. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Terhipnotis suasana yang mencekiknya dalam keheningan dan kesuraman.

"Akh, Shiro-chan!!" katanya. Dengan gerakan yang cepat ia rogoh saku roknya, mengambil ponsel. Momo merasa semakin khawatir akan Toushiro.  
Dengan cepat ia hubungi Toushiro.

Blep!

Layar ponsel Momo seketika padam. Momo semakin heran, padahal dengan jelas ia lihat baterainya masih penuh.

Dengan gemetaran ia hidupkan ponselnya lagi. Untunglah, masih bisa dihidupkan.

Momo semakin tidak sabar. Ia mondar-mandir sementara teleponnya belum diangkat.

"Ayo, Shiro-chan! Angkat teleponnya!"

Blep! Ponsel Momo kembali mati.

"Bodoh!!" Momo dengan lebih tidak sabar menghidupkan lagi ponselnya, dan kembali melakukan hal yang sama dengan sebelumnya, menghubungi Toushiro.

"Halo? Ada apa, Momo?" suara itu membuat Momo lega. Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat.

"Shiro-chan??!! Kau baik-baik saja!! Kau sedang berada di dekat mana?"

"Ah, aku baru sampai di perempatan dekat rumahmu. Memangnya ada ap....." kata-kata Toushiro terputus.

Dan dapat Momo dengar, lolongan anjing makin mengerikan. Dan suara di seberang sana tidak lagi terdengar sebagai suara lembut Toushiro, melainkan erangan yang tidak jelas.

Momo tidak yakin akan pendengarannya barusan. Tanpa ragu, ia berlari kencang, menuju ke tempat yang dimaksudkan Toushiro tadi.

xxx

"Tidak mungkin!" serunya.

Ia melihat, ceceran darah ada di permukaan jalan tempatnya berdiri, tepat di tepi perempatan yang sunyi senyap. Di samping ceceran darah itu, ponsel Toushiro tergeletak dengan keadaan masih menyala, tentunya lengkap dengan tetesan-tetesan darah.

"Shiro-chan!!" pekiknya.

Tak ada jawaban yang diharapkan. Malah lolongan anjing yang menyahut gema suara Momo.

Tak mungkin ini adalah kecelakaan. Tak ada bekas ataupun tanda-tanda seberkas pun kalau ada mobil sehabis melintas di tempat ini.

Momo mundur, dan kemudian terduduk. Telapak tangannya basah oleh air mata, disertai sesugukan yang terdengar samar karena ia memilih menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Toushiro telah hilang. Menyisakan kemisteriusan tanpa jawaban.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Momo kembali menangis. Entah ini tetesan air mata keberapa yang dengan sukses membasahi pipinya hanya karena seseorang bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"Ah, sudahlah, ayo, Momo, kuatkan dirimu, Shiro-chan tak akan senang melihatmu menangis seperti ini...." katanya pelan, menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Jemarinya dengan pelan menyeka lelehan cairan kesedihan dari wajah manisnya.

Momo merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap pelan, tanda kalau ia telah siap untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

Tok... Tok... Tok....

Ketukan pelan pintu itu membangunkan Momo yang telah setengah tak sadar. Dengan refleks, ia segera bangkit dari posisinya.

"Ah, siapa yang datang jam segini? Larut sekali...."

Aha, Momo tahu. Mungkin ini kebiasaan di malam Halloween. Apalagi kalau bukan 'Trick or Treat'?

Dengan langkah yang malas Momo keluar kamar, berjalan lagi menuju pintu depan.

"Krriiiieet....." pintu itu dengan anehnya malah terbuka sendiri, menyisakan bunyi derit horor.

Momo mengernyit. Bukankah ia tadi telah mengunci pintu? Ia sadar betul kalau ia tadi sudah melakukannya.

Dengan agak takut-takut Momo berjalan menuju pintu. Matanya bergerak waspada.

Tok... Tok... Tok....

Lagi-lagi suara ketukan itu terdengar sementara Momo berjalan menuju pintu.

"Siapa?" tanya Momo dengan suara nyaring, namun gemetar.

Tak ada orang. Suasana makin mencekam, bersamaan dengan lolongan panjang sang anjing.

Momo tercekat dan berhenti menarik nafas untuk beberapa detik. Dengan cepat ia tutup pintu dan menguncinya rapat lagi.

Tok... Tok... Tok....

Suara itu lagi. Momo berpikir lagi sebelum membuka pintu itu.

"Momo....." suara yang dingin terdengar dari balik pintu. Momo kenal suara itu.

"Shiro-chan!!!!" Momo membuka kembali kunci pintu itu, dengan cepat menyambar knop untuk membukanya.

Momo kembali bereaksi seperti tadi. Tercekat tanpa nafas. Sosok di depannya itu seakan sulit ditelan nalar.

Bisakah Toushiro yang telah menghilang setahun lamanya tanpa kabar, tiba-tiba kembali tepat di malam satu tahun kepergiannya?

Itu nyata, tapi sulit dipercaya.

"Shiro-chan?!" Momo masih memekik heran.

Kali ini Toushiro terlihat beda. Kulitnya memucat, meski Momo tahu kalau Toushiro berkulit putih, tapi yang ini berbeda.

Tatapannya kosong dan dingin, lebih dingin dari biasanya. Kali ini memakai baju serba hitam.

"Shiro-chan?" Momo mengulurkan tangannya, dengan pelan ia coba menyentuh dan mengelus pipi Toushiro. Dingin.

"Kau kemana saja? Kenapa baru kembali sekarang?" Momo menatap sosok di depannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Momo...." Toushiro bergumam pelan, menarik Momo dalam pelukannya.

Momo memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan Toushiro. Ia rindu pelukan ini, hangat walau Toushiro sedang dingin. Perlahan ia merasakan jemari Toushiro menjelajahi rambut hitamnya, membelai pelan.

Dan sekarang, ia rasa bibir Toushiro telah sampai di pipinya yang telah bersemu merah, dan turun sedikit ke lehernya.

"SHIRO-CHAN!!!" Momo seketika merasakan lehernya sakit. Seperti tertusuk sesuatu yang dalam. Dan ia merasakan, darahnya telah merembes turun ke lantai. Ia dapat melihatnya.

Toushiro telah melepaskan pelukannya. Momo menatap pada Toushiro yang juga menatapnya dingin tanpa ekspresi. Dari sela bibir Toushiro, menetes darah beberapa kali. Dan Toushiro seperti, bertaring.....?

Momo semakin merasakan nyeri di lehernya. Ia berusaha menutupi lubang yang terbentuk di lehernya dengan tangannya, dengan maksud menghentikan darah yang mengalir tanpa henti. Tapi itu sia-sia.

Pandangan Momo mengabur, sebelum ia akhirnya jatuh ke tangan Toushiro.

"Tadaima, Momo...." Toushiro mengangkat tubuh Momo yang telah terbaring pucat, seakan tanpa nyawa.

Sebuah sayap muncul di balik punggung Toushiro. Sayap hitam kelam, membawanya menaiki angin, menuju ke tempat aneh. Bersama Momo, tentunya.

xxx

"Kemana saja kau?" sebuah suara menyambut Toushiro yang baru tiba ke pintu 'kastil'nya.

"Maaf aku keluar diam-diam, Ishida-sama....."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Gadis itu siapa?" yang bernama Ishida itu berbalik, menatap lurus pada Toushiro yang berlutut padanya.

"Katakan pada kami. Apa yang kau lakukan?" seseorang dengan tatapan dingin, berwajah pucat, dan dengan leleran hijau yang mewarnai wajahnya.

"Maafkan saya, Ulquiorra-sama. Saya hanya...."

"Ah, aku paham!" seseorang, juga berjubah hitam, muncul tiba-tiba bersama seorang wanita kecil bermata violet yang menggandeng tangannya. "Dia kekasih yang kau katakan waktu itu ya?"

"Be... Betul, Kurosaki-san. Saya hanya tidak tahan meninggalkannya sendirian di dunia manusia dengan kesedihan karena saya tinggalkan. Karena saya tak bisa mendampinginya lagi, saya membawanya kesini, untuk hidup bersama kita.... Maafkan saya yang terlalu egois...."

"Sudahlah. Kau kumaafkan. Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama dulu." laki-laki bermata biru safir itu berbalik pelan, menatap pada wanita berambut orange panjang disampingnya, yang sedang tersenyum kecil.

Toushiro tersenyum cerah. "Terima kasih, Ishida-sama."

Toushiro lalu bangkit, membawa Momo ke kursi kayu tua yang panjang, merebahkannya disitu. Toushiro mengelus pipinya pelan. Momo telah memucat.

"Akhirnya, kita bisa bersama lagi, Momo...." Toushiro mengecup kening Momo, dan meninggalkannya. Membiarkannya sampai tersadar sendiri.

xxx

"Ukh...." kata Momo pelan, sambil bangkit. Kepalanya masih agak pening.

Momo kaget melihat sekujur tubuhnya yang berubah pucat, dan bajunya telah berganti menjadi serba hitam.

"A.... Ada apa denganku??!" pekiknya takut.

"Akhirnya kau sadar, Momo...."

"Shiro-chan??!!"

Toushiro menjawab dengan senyum.

"Kau? Kita dimana? Kenapa aku seperti ini??!!"

Toushiro menghela nafas panjang. "Maafkan aku, Momo. Aku membawamu dalam 'duniaku'."

"Duniamu?"

"Tepat tahun lalu, malam Halloween, aku berubah dari manusia biasa menjadi seorang....."

"Seorang apa?"

"......... _Vampire_. Penghisap yang haus darah...."

"Akh!! Ja... Jadi aku juga....?"

Toushiro mengangguk pelan. Dalam hatinya terbersit sedikit penyesalan karena telah melibatkan Momo.

Momo menggeleng tak percaya. Tapi akhirnya, ia tersenyum.

"Ah, tak apalah, Shiro-chan. Asalkan aku masih bisa bersamamu." katanya, menyambar Toushiro ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ya, Momo.... Aku terlalu mencintaimu.... Biarkan kita bersatu, dalam dunia ini...."

Malam Halloween.

31 Oktober. Malam dimana pada legenda-legenda, hantu berkeliaran di malam itu.

Ya, pada malam itu, seorang _vampire_ haus cinta mencari mangsa.

Mangsa yang ia sayangi, ia ambil kodratnya sebagai manusia, agar menjadi sejenis dengannya.

Karena ia terlalu mencintainya.

_Angin di malam itu berdesir misterius, menghadirkan kembali memori kehilangan dulu. Kenyataan tersingkap, dan berakhir bahagia meski dalam konteks dunia yang berbeda dari kenyataan manusia biasa._

**-THE END-**

akh.... GAJE...

tapi ini kayaknya masih bisa dikasi sekuel-nya ya? kalo ada (baca : banyak) yang minta, saia bikin dah sekuelnya!

saia mohon ripyu-nya..... -membungkuk hormat-

sankyuuu!!! ^^


End file.
